


Moonlight

by HiroDraws



Series: Coffee and Freckles [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Multi, alot of bones breaking, and crying, and screaming, im sorry seungminnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroDraws/pseuds/HiroDraws
Summary: *Beep Beep*“Someone-… Changbin-hyung. Shit!-.... You gotta find us. We cant move him-…. Oh god it’s gonna be okay-.. There’s so much blood th-. Pleas- gotta ge- Changbin-hyung..  Its-Seung- “*Beep  Beep*





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as 'Coffee and Freckles' but the timeline is different. Its an alternative version of the original story. You don't have to read that one to know whats going on but it will give you some background to the characters and what they are!
> 
> Update; I kmow in C+F chan was human, but for the sake of the plot lets pretend he was always a wolf oops. Its been so long since i dd the original i forgot my own au. ;;

  


  
  
  
  
* ** _Beep Beep* _ **  
  
“ _ Someone-… Changbin-hyung. Shit!-.... You gotta find us. We cant move him-…. Oh god it’s gonna be okay-.. There’s so much blood th-. Pleas- gotta ge- Changbin-hyung.. Its-Seung- “ _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _*Beep Beep* _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** **24 hours earlier. ** **  
** **  
** _ “There’s no signs of anything on the edge of the border. We’re all set for the run tonight.” _ Jisung pushes the door open to the kitchen, Minho is stood outside on the porch shaking off clumps of dirt from the underside of his fur before he follows Jisung into the house and laying down on the cool tiled floor of the kitchen.  
  
Chan slides a glass of water over to Jisung and sits on the opposite side of the kitchen island to him. _ “That’s good. Seungmin said the same when he checked the wardings a few minutes ago.” _  
  
Jisung nods, taking a large gulp of water to cool himself down and pouring the rest into the bowl on the floor by Minho’s feet. The wolf looks up at him, eyes sharp in disgust but takes a few gulps anyway.  
  
Soon, Felix arrives in the kitchen followed by a sleepy Changbin and a very wide awake Jeongin.  
  
_ “Someone looks too happy for 8:30.” _ Woojin looks over at their youngest from where he’s cooking eggs on the cooker. Jeongin grins over at him.  
  
_ “I’m excited for the group run tonight. I was telling Changbin-hyung about it. He’s joining too right? And Hyunjin-hyung?” _  
  
Chang shrugs “ _ Sure why not. It’ll be different for them though, they’re fast but they won’t be able to communicate through the pack bond like we can.” _  
  
Jeongin nods, pulling lightly on Changbin’s arm. “ _ So that means you’re joining. No questions asked. _ ” He climbs into the chair beside Jisung and starts devouring his breakfast.  
  
When breakfast is all finished, the remaining members of the pack arrive downstairs. Those that were too lazy to get up early for breakfast, Seungmin and Hyunjin. Seungmin slides into the last seat at the kitchen island beside Chan and Hyunjin heads to the fridge for his flask of blood.  
  
_ “If you got your ass out of bed 2 hours ago you could have breakfast with the rest of us. _ ” Chan pokes Seungmin in the side when the witch's stomach rumbles with hunger.  
  
_ “I’ll get something from the cafe at uni.” _ His eyes flicker to the clock on the wall to the side of the door. “ _ I’m leaving in like 5 mins away.” _  
  
Chan wrinkles his nose in fake disgust. “ _ 5 mins.. Have you even showered yet” _  
  
Seungmin slides out of the chair and picks his bag up from the bottom of the stairs and slings it over his shoulder. _ “I've been awake since 9, I just didn't feel like seeing you’re faces that early in the morning.” _ He sticks his tongue out at the leader and slips his shoes on. Jeongin and Felix are waiting for him by the door and they head out together.  
  
  
The trio stop at Starbucks on campus before they go to their class’. Seungmin wraps his arms around his cup letting the heat from his tea warm his hands. There's a warm cheese toastie in the middle of the table that Jeongin keeps eyeing up so Seungmin breaks it into quarters and gives the fox a section.  
  
_ “You wanna join us for the run tonight?” _ Felix sips on his iced coffee, looking up from his phone screen at Seungmin.  
  
_ “Oh yeah and how would I do that. I’m not a werewolf, vampire or kitsune. I can run for like 100m and then I wanna die. “ _  
  
_ “You could ride me?” _  
  
Jeongin chokes on the mouthful of toastie he was eating. Felix shakes his head, laughing. _ “I mean I could carry you on my back? _ ” He kicks the kitsune under the table when he doesn't stop laughing. Seungmin laughs, nodding at Felix’s question.   
  
The two eldest grab their bags from under the rounded table and stand up, Jeongin cringes at the scraping of the chair across the floor of the cafe.  
_  
_ _ “We’ll see you after class. _ ” Seungmin smiles, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to the top of Jeongin’s head and follows Felix out of the dining hall and through the doors that lead into the atrium of the art and design building.  
  


  


Felix and Seungmin’s tutor never hangs around until the scheduled end of their studio time so most of the other students float out of their studio one by one an hour or so after he leaves. Their studio is pretty small for 32 students, thankfully there’s never all 32 of them in at the same time. Some people, the popular girls mostly, skip mondays always too hungover to come in at 9am.  
  
When they were first moved into the revenevated office space it was completely different. A few tables scattered around the edge of the room and one long standing desk in the middle and 4 computers lining the wall at the back of the room. The windows were low down and thin rectangles letting in very little light, most of the windows were covered by the computers anyway.  
  
Everyone complained and managed to write up a letter requesting that the room be changed around because of the lack of space and facilities for 32 art students. After 2 weeks of sitting in a cramped room, people working on the floor or standing up for 5 hours at the standing desk the room was changed around. The blank white walls were covered in memes and film posters. The walls around the working spaces were covered in small illustrations stuck up with blue tack or patterned washi tape.  
  
Seungmin was at the printer, collecting a few photocopies of his work and some printed photos of himself and the pack to stick up on the wall beside his desk.  
  
_“I’m gonna go to the cafe to get something to eat and then I’m gonna go. You wanna meet me after you've done that?”_ Felix nods his head at the small pile of uncut photos Seungmins pulled out of the printer.  
  
“_Uh I wanna do these before tomorrow, so I don’t have to look at a blank wall as I work on this project.” _Seungmin slides the first sheet of photo into the trimmer and slides the blade across the top to cut off the white border.  
  
_“I get you. You want me to tell Jeongin to wait or take him home with me?” __  
__  
__“Pretty sure he’s old enough to make that choice for himself.” _Seungmin grins and Felix laughs as he hammers the button on the side of the door to unlock it.  
  
_“That’s true. See you at home.” __  
__  
_There's a mess of tangled headphones at the bottom of Seungmin’s bag that he spends a good 5 minutes rooting around trying to find. He manages to pull them out, pulling out a sweet wrapper and a loose pen as he does so and untangles them, putting the buds in his ear and pressing play on his playlist. Turns out cutting down almost 50 photos of your friends takes longer than expected. Seungmin had gone through almost his entire playlist of Day6 songs by the time he was done.  
  
He looks up, eyes squinting outside unsure if black car has decided to park outside the small rectangle window beside his desk or if it's actually dark outside. He clicks his phone open and the bright screen reflects a 7:32pm back at him.  
  
_“Shit..” __  
__  
_Seungmin quickly piles up his photos into a little stack against the board between his and the desk opposite him and grabs his phone and stumbles over to the door, foot getting caught around the leg of the chair beside him in his rush.  
  
He sends a quick text to Felix and then to Chan telling them he lost track of time and he’s on his way home now and not to send out a search party. There’s a few students coming out of the supermarket on the other side of the road to the Uni as Seungmin leaves. They’ve got their hands full of bags of shopping with earphones dangling from their ears.  
  
He could take the safer route through the town and down through the housing estate close to the woods but that would take over 30 mins. The direct route through the woods to the back of campus would take half that time.. Seungmin heads around the back of the university and down the small trail path that leads to the entrance of the woods, he’s got his magic to protect him if he runs into any junkie. He pulls his earphones out, letting them dangle down from the neck of his sweater, this way he can hear anything creeping up to him.  
  
The border to the pack's territory is pretty much in sight, he can see the small rock sculpture Jeongin made to signify the start of their land. He’s only a few paces away when he senses coming up behind him, fast. Its fast and large, feet beating down on the dirt of the bath behind Seungmin. He curls his first focusing his magic into his hand to use as a shield or a weapon depending on what it is. He waits until it's only a few feet behind him before turning around to face it head on, but when he does.. There’s nothing.  
  
There’s a small dust cloud on the path that he can just make out, something was there. Something fast but its not there now. He uncurls his hand and shakes out the cramp that was starting to form.  
  
There’s a loud sound directly behind him, just in front of the pack border. His magic doesn't have time to load up before Seungmin is knocked to the ground face first, the wind being pulled out of him as he hits the ground with a thud. He’s quick enough to roll onto his front to face whatever barreled into him.  
  
Looking back, knowing what was going to happen.. Rolling onto his back probably wasn't the best choice.  
  
He feels nothing, and then everything at once. A white hot, burning pain radiating down his chest. His magic curls up inside him and unfolds all at once sending a shock wave of energy out of his body. It makes him shake with shock and then his muscles are too weak to move.   
  
His chest and side of his face is warm, and wet. He brings a shaky hand up to his face and presses his fingers down gently. He pulls them away, wincing and rubs his fingers together. Whatever is on his face is sticky but dries quickly in the cool evening air. Whatever attacked him is gone now, blown away from the blast of his magic or ran away after striking down its prey Sungmin isn't sure.  
  
He raises his arm above his head, arm weak. The light from the moon is enough for him to see the shape of his hand and the dark liquid coating the tips and first knuckle of his finger.  
  
Blood.  
  
Seungmin drops his arm to his side and lets out a scream. There's tears running down his face mixing with the blood in the open wound on his face and down his neck. He grits his teeth so hard he’s scared he’s going to shatter his teeth or jaw and manages to prop himself up to his elbow. His tears have stopped now, enough for him to get a look at the large claw marks that cover his chest.  
  
His sweater and t-shirt are shredded at the torso, three big gashes on display through the ripped fabric. Seungmin drops his head back and flops back onto the ground too tired to hold himself up anymore. Oh god, he’s going to die.  
  
  
  
  
Jeongin sprints down the stairs, skipping the last few steps landing on the carpeted floor of the living room. He grabs a pair of shoes from the shoe rack beside the door and pulls them on, tucking the laces into the side before pulling the door open.  
  
Jisung stands at the edge of the kitchen door, chewing on some cereal held in one hand. _“What’s the rush.. Its like 8pm.” _  
  
_“Seungmin-hyung… He’s in trouble._” He turns to look at Jisung over his shoulder, eyes wide and full of fear, his chest heaves with heavy breaths and his hand shakes as it holds the door open. Jisung can see he’s being serious and puts the cereal aside on the kitchen island and grabs his shoes following Jeongin outside in full sprint.  
  
Jeongin finds him first. Smells him first would be more accurate. He picks up blood just on the outside of the land. _“There’s a lot Hyung..” _The youngest’s voice shakes and he curls his fingers into Jisungs as they get closer.  
  
They can see a body in the middle of the path surrounded by a large pool of blood. Jeongin spots Seungmin’s chest slightly and leaps forwards to his boyfriend. Hands shaking as he touches Seungmins face gently.  
  
“_Hyung!”_  
  
Seungmins eyes open slowly, blinking up at Jeongin with uncertainty. _“J-Jeongin..?”_ He looks past him, up at Jisung. “-_Sung...” __  
__  
__“Yeah we’re here Minnie. It’s gonna be okay I’m gonna call Chan-hyung and Woojin-hyung. Okay.” __  
__  
_Seungmin nods and closes his eyes again. Jeongin starts to panic, curling his hand into Seungmins bloodied one trying to keep him awake. Jisung calls Chan, or tries to. No one answers to he leaves a message and tries another pack member. He gets through to minho who whines down the phone about being woken up from his nap despite it being 8pm. The wolf seems very awake when Jisung explains their situation and Jeongin catches a “_We’re on the way. Keep him alive.” _Before the call ends.  
  
Jisung kneels beside Seungmin, opposite Jeongin and carefully pulls back shreds of Seungmins clothes to get a look at the wounds on his chest. The witch(?) whines in pain when the fabric pulls at the drying blood around the edge of the cuts.  
  
There’s heavy footsteps, paws against dirt as Minho, Chan and Woojin arrive. Chan and Woojin shift back and they send Minho out, around the edge of the border to make sure whatever attacked Sungmin isn't still lurking around.  
  
Woojin kneels beside Jisung and the human moves out of the way so the eldest can get a good look. “_Oh Seungminnie..” _Seungmin cracks an eye open to look at the wolf, trying his best ‘im good face’ but fails at the stern look their leader and eldest give him.  
  
_“This is going to hurt okay, but we need to move you and get you into the house okay.” __  
_  
_“Okay..”_ His voice is weak but still manages to let out cries of pain as he’s lifted up into Woojins arms and against his chest.  
  
_“We cant shift to carry you faster so you’re going to have to stay awake for me until we get home okay Minnie.._” Chan brushes a hand through Seungmin’s sweat soaked bangs and pulls Jeongin gently along as they head back to the house at a fast but careful pace to keep Seungmin from bouncing around too much.  
  
  
Hyunjin is stood at the door when they reach the pack house, his face is white and his hans shake as he tries to reach out for Seungmin. Changbin appears behind him and pulls him out the way, pinning his hands down at his side. When Seunmin gets only a few feet away from Hyunjin the young vampires senses kick in, the scent of blood filling his nose and he struggles in Changbin’s grasp as his eyes flash red and black and his fangs peek out from under his lips.  
  
Changbin pulls Hyunjin out of the way of the door, holding him against the wall with an arm against his chest as Chan and Woojin bring Seungmin in carefully carrying him upstairs.  
  
Seungmin is still breathing, shallow breaths that barely make his chest rise when he’s laid onto his bed. Chan had grabbed some towels from the bathroom and placed them onto the bed before Seungmin was put down to keep his bed clean from blood.  
  
_“He’s lucky to still be breathing with wounds like that on his chest.”_ Woojin cuts open the remaining pieces of Seungmin’s shirt, up his chest and over his arms so he can take it off without hurting Seungmin in the process.   
_  
__“Is he going to be okay..?”_ Jeongin is stood at the door beside Jisung who has a protective arm around his shoulder. Minho stands at the other side of the room with Minho and Woojin can hear Felix downstairs with Changbin and Hyunjin.  
  
Woojin sighs. _“We won't know until tomorrow.. You should probably get some sleep, me and Chan will keep an eye on him tonight okay?” __  
__  
_ Jeongin doesn't look like he’s going to move but Minho brushes his hair back gently and pulls him out of the room with Jisung following behind. Once the door shuts Woojin turns to look at Chan, a serious expression on his face.  
  
_“A wolf did this. Judging by the size of the cuts and how deep they were, it was a werewolf. A regular wolf wouldn't have done this, wouldn't have kept him alive.”__  
_  
Chan sighs. “_They were trying to turn him.” __  
__  
__“Mhm. We won't know until tomorrow when Seungmin wakes up, if he’s still got his magic or not.”__  
__  
__“And if he doesn't..” _  
  
Looking back over at Seungmin asleep on the bed, his chest red and sore Woojin doesn't need to reply. Chan already knows the answer.  
  
  
When Chan goes to check on Seungmin the next morning, he finds Hyunjin and Jeongin sat behind his door. The vampire is half sat up, neck craned down to rest his cheek against his shoulder with Jeongin’s shifted fox form curled up on his lap. Chan couches down in front of them, running his hand down Jeongin’s back to wake him up gently.  
  
The fox yawns, stretching out his legs and his tail before blinking up at Chan sleepily. He rubs his muzzle against Chans palm and climbs of Hyunjins lap, shifting back. Jeongin stands up, stretching, cracking his back and hands as he does so.  
  
_“Is he awake?” __  
__  
__“Just about to find out. Stay here and keep Hyunjin out okay, just for now.” __  
__  
_Jeongin nods and Chan slowly opens the door, stepping through the crack into Seungmins room and shutting the door behind him. Seungmin is still on the bed, his chest rising and falling better than the night before but still weak. The wounds have started to heal slightly, the redness around the wounds have faded too.  
  
When Chan gets closer, Seungmin shifts slightly, twisting his head to look over at Chan and blinks his eyes open. He squints in the bright light from the window and tries to sit himself up but chan’s gentle grip on his arm stops him.  
  
_“Don’t move, you’re chest is still sore and your wounds haven’t healed yet._”  
  
_“Hyung..”_ Seungmin’s voice wobbles when he speaks. _“I feel weird..” __  
__  
_Chan nods._ “You were very weak when Jisung and Jeongin found you.” __  
__  
__“Not that..” _Seungmin shakes his head, fingers curling into fists at his side. His hand shakes for a few seconds before he uncurls them._ “My magic it's gone.” __  
__  
__  
_Woojin brings up some bandages half an hour later. Chan had told him what Seungmin has said when he woke up through the pack bond. Seungmin had broken down in tears once he realised his magic had gone. Chan had wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him against his chest to comfort him.  
_  
__“How are you feeling Minnie.” _Woojin carefully sits on the end of the bed, a wet washcloth and pile of bandages on his lap. Seungmin is propped up against the back of the bed frame, pillows supporting his back and neck.  
  
_“I don’t feel anything Hyung.. My chest hurts, but other than that nothing.” __  
__  
__Woojin sighs, brushing the hair out of Seungmins eyes. “I’m sorry Minnie.. I wish we could do something for you.” __  
__  
__“Is this it. Am I no longer a witch… Am I gonna turn?” _ The look that Chan sends Woojin is enough of an answer for Seungmin. He clenches his eyes to stop the tears from falling but they come anyway, he drops his head down onto his chest and curls his fingers into the sheets below him.  
  
_“We will help you dont worry. It’s gonna be okay” __  
_  
Seungmin shakes his head. “_Can I see Hyunjin.. And Jeongin.” __  
__  
__“Of course.” _Woojin takes the bloodied wash cloth and he and chan open the door to let Hyunjin and Jeongin, who were waiting on the steps down the hall to Seungmin’s room, come in. They shut the door behind them, leaving the trio alone.  
  
Jeongin curls his arms around Seungmins neck, burying his head into Seungmins hair. Hyunjin sits on the other side of him, linking their fingers together.  
  
_“I’m gonna turn. Chan-hyung didn't say anything but I know I will._.” Seungmin touches his chest gently. Fingers curling into the bandages so his nails scrape lightly against the slowly healing wounds on his chest. His lip tremble as he speaks and he squeezes Hyunjins hand gently.  
_  
__“You’re gonna look pretty as a wolf hyung don’t worry.” _Jeongin smiles, trying to make his boyfriend happy. It cracks a small smile from the former witch.  
  
_“Thanks Innie.”__  
__  
__  
__  
_It takes over a week for Seungmin’s wounds to heal. They heal almost fully, only leaving small white scars behind over his chest and up the side of Seungmins neck and his jaw. It’s back to normal again, with the exception of Seungmin stopping school until after the full moon and Minho and Felix taking more patrols around the territory. Changbin sometimes go with them, to keep them company.  
  
It’s only another day until the full moon and it's clearly bothering Seungmin. He’s sat on the couch, knees curled up against his chest whilst he watches some music show on the TV in the living room. Hyunjin is sat beside him, shoulder pressed against Seungmin’s. Minho, not out on patrol with Felix is sat on the other end of the corner couch, feet propped up on the buffet in front of him.  
  
_“Is it gonna hurt..” _  
  
_“Hm?”_ Minho looks over at Seungmin, pausing the TV to hear him. _“Will what hurt?”__  
__  
__“The shift” __  
__  
_Minho shuffles around in his seat so he isn't straining his neck to look over at Seungmin. He sighs before speaking. “Yeah, its gonna hurt. But once it's over, it won't hurt again. You’ll get used to it.” Seungmin’s face drops, he tucks his legs tighter under his chin and props his head on top of his knees.  
  
_“You’ll make a beautiful wolf though. Red fur you’ll be wonderful.” _Minho stretches forwards so he can poke Seungmin in the side, Seungmin giggles at the touch and curls into Hyunjins side.  
_  
__“You think so?” _  
  
Minho nods. “_We’ll be with you the entire night. You won't be alone okay.” __  
__  
__“Are my eyes gonna glow?” __  
_  
Minho grins and his eyes flash gold. Seungmin smiles back and Hyunjin giggles from behind Seungmin. The sound making Hyunjins chest vibrate against Seungmin’s back.  
_  
__“Soon you’ll be part of the glowing eye’s club. And then Jisung will be the only boring one.” __  
__  
_The three of them stay on the couch for the rest of the day. When Jisung and Felix get back from patrol after school they settle down with them, Jisung sitting beside his boyfriend and Felix clinging to Seungmin. Woojin and Jeongin arrive soon after, arms full of shopping from the supermarket. They throw a several bags of crisps to the group and after putting the shopping away into the kitchen they returns with a few bottles of pop and blankets.  
  
Chan and Changbin arrive half way through the first movie. Changbin flops onto the end of the couch, head resting on Felix’s thigh and Chan settles on the floor beside Woojin and Jeongin.  
  
With the whole pack around the TV, lights dimmed and bags of snacks passed around Seungmin almost forgets about what tomorrow brings. It eases his mind a little but there's still a bubble of fear of what's to come.  
  
  
  
  
Seungmin’s been around the pack long enough now to see how full moon preparation goes, even Hyunjin and Changbin know the routine now.  
  
The wolves would spend the first few hours of the night in the den with the door to the house locked and boarded up from the outside, the main door leading back out into the woods would be also locked. In the past Seungmin and Jisung would be the ones to open it and let the wolves out so they could stretch their legs and let out all their pent up energy.Now with the addition of Changbin and Hyunjin to their little pack, that would be their duty for the night.  
  
A few hours before the moon rose, around 3am the wolves would come back into the den and sleep it off until morning.   
  
Jisung once complained how he wouldn't be able to see the others during the night but as Chan explained, they would have a harder time dealing with their wolves, keeping them under control when the full moon was out. All they wanted to do was run and play fight with each other. And being around humans, who didn’t have supernatural healing wouldn't be the best idea.  
  
Hyunjin and Jeongin had picked out some movies to watch, Jeongin picking out one of Jisung’s favourites to keep him quiet and his mind off Minho and the others.  
  
  
  
Woojin and Chan were in the kitchen when Seungmin emerged from upstairs. They were filling up several large water containers to take around to the outside of the den for drinking once they got back from their run. Changbin was helping Felix check the locks on the den door to make sure that they wouldn't break under large amounts of pressure.  
  
Changbin comes around from inside the door, Felix heads past him to tackle Jeongin onto the couch. The panic must be evident on Seungmins face because Changbin nods at him and then at the door.  
  
“_Come take a walk with me.” _  
  
Seungmin nods, wordlessly following him out of the house and into the little forest to the side of the house. They walk quietly for a few minutes, until Changbin is sure they’re out of ear reach from the house so no one can eavesdrop into their conversation.  
  
There's a tire hanging down from a high branch, the string is fraying but looks strong enough for someone to sit on. Changbin gives it a light kick before stopping it and sitting down on it, pushing himself off the ground slightly to give himself a little swing. Seungmin makes himself comfortable on a log a few feet away from him.  
  
_“I can't pretend to know what it's going to be like for your or how you're feeling. I was turned over night. I went to sleep and woke up like this. But waking up knowing that you’re different to what you were, for your entire life is terrifying. You've got all these new feelings, new strength and hunger that you didn't have to deal with before. But you get used to it. It gets easier..”_  
  
Seungmin looks up at Changbin when he finishes talking. There's expressing in Changbins gaze that he’s never seen before but it shows him that what the vampire is saying is true ,and that maybe it will get better.  
  
_“I’m scared Hyung..” __  
__  
_Changbin sighs, pushing himself a little higher on the swing, fingers curling around the rope so he doesnt fall out._ “I know.But this is just going to be another part of you. Like your magic. Being a wolf will change you, like it did with Hyunjin but it’s still going to be you.”__  
__  
_He pushes himself a little higher on the swing and then jumps off, landing softly on the ground in front of Seungmin. _“I don't know if that worked to ease your fear. But-” __  
_  
_“It did.. Thank you Hyung.”_ Seungmin cuts him off, standing up to hug Changbin gently. Changbin hugs him back, squeezing him lightly, careful of his chest.  
  
  
  
  
It gets to 6pm and the wolves start taking stuff down into the den. Chan and Woojin take the water containers out of the large fridges and pour them into the troughs out of the back of the den. They’re quieter than usual, talking quickly and short between each other, the sun’s starting to set and Seungmin can feel an itch starting to grow under his skin. He knows the others must be feeling it too.  
  
Hyunjin pulls Seungmin into a tight hug, pressing his nose into Seungmin’s nape. Seungmin sighs, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s waist tightly, fingers curling into the back of his shirt.  
  
_“You’ll be okay. “ _  
  
Seungmin nods, and pulls back slightly so Hyunjin can kiss him softly. When they let go Jeongin is waiting for them, stood by the door to the den. He smiles slightly when Seungmin walks over to him and pulls him into a hug.  
  
“_You’re going to look pretty.” _Jeongin mumbles into Seungmins neck, grinning when Seungmin laughs lightly.  
_  
__“We’ll see..” __  
__  
_Chan is standing behind Jeongin when they pull back. He smiles at Seungmin and steps back down the steps into the den. Seungmin squeezes Jeongin’s hand gently and turns back to look at Hyunjin before following Chan down into the den. He hears the lock of the door behind hims as he reaches the bottom of the steps.  
  
He’s never seen the inside of the den before, it's different to what he imagined. The walls and corners of the floor are lined with padding with the main area, all but one corner, are covered in coloured matts. Seungmin nods his head towards the corner without the mats or madding.  
  
_“Why is that corner blank..”_  
  
Felix and Minho share a similar look before looking over at Chan who’s sat on the steps leading upstairs.  
  
_“That's for you. When you shift, we don't want you tearing up the matts.” _He laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
_“Oh..”_ Seungmin walks over, scuffing his bare foot against the cool concrete. “_Are we just.. waiting now.?”__  
__  
_Chan nods._ “You’ll feel it first. And then Felix because he’s the youngest.” _Felix nods, sending a reassuring smile Seungmins way. _  
__  
__  
_As Chan said. Seungmin starts to feel the shift first.  
  
The itch he was feeling early now burns his body, from his fingertips all the way down to his toes. He clenches and unclenches his fist. His body is warm and he wafts the front of his t-shirt to try and cool himself.  
  
_“Anyone else really warm?” _He moves to sit on the cool concrete floor to try and take away some of the heat he’s feeling around his body but it doesn't work.  
  
_“It's the first effects of the shift. It’ll pass soon don't worry.” _Woojin brushes a hand through his sweat slicked hair and steps back over to the rest of the pack on the matts.  
  
The heat does pass, but it's followed by something else just as quickly as it fades. His body aches. Like he’s been working out for too long. Everything hurts and the pain just gets worse.  
  
He feels the first bone break only an hour and a half after the sun has set.  
  
Seungmin cries out in pain as the bone in his forearm snaps. He can feel it heal itself back up against as quickly as it snapped. The pack look over at him but don't move any closer. After the first bone, many follow. One by one all over his body.  
  
“It hurts.. Please make it stop” Seungmin has curled himself up into a ball against the wall, sweat and tears rolling down his face. He stretches his arms out, reaching out for the other pack members and he can see the bones in his arm and hand snap over and over, reforming themselves.  
  
He hears Felxi cry out in pain quietly towards the back of the room but he’s quieter than Seungmin assumes he’s being. Everything hurts so much and he just wants it to stop. He screams in pain over and over until his throat is dry and he’s got no more tears to shed. His teeth hurt and he can taste blood in his mouth.  
  
He closes his eyes, squeezing them shut, wishing for the pain to be gone.  
  
He black out for only a brief second but when he comes around again the pain has gone. He sighs in relief, looking around at the rest of the pack who have shifted as well. Chan’s silver wolf stands only a few feet in front of him, looking down with a curious look in his eyes. He leans forwards to sniff at Seungmins face, only then does he realise he can see a muzzle. His muzzle.  
  
He sits up quickly, legs wobbly like a new born deer and almost headbutts Chan in the face. He spins around, head looking down at his new legs. Large paws, short wine coloured fur. When he’s done looking himself up and down the best that he can without a reflective surface he turns back to look at the pack. Chan is sat down at the front of the group, Woojin’s dark wolf beside him.  
  
Felix and Minho’s golden wolves are further back and he can see Felix’s tail wagging like a puppy as Seungmin looks over at him. He steps cautiously over to Chan who sniffs at him and licks a broad stripe up the side of his face making him shake his head in disgust.  
  
The pain of shifting was the worst thing Seungmin’s ever felt, and the missing presence of his magic is weird. But seeing his new body is amazing. He can’t wait to show Hyunjin and Jeongin.  
  
Chan shifts back so the other 3 can see Sungmin clearly. Felix immediately pads over to his side, sniffing around his face and ears rubbing his head affectionately against his fur. Seungmin does the same.  
  
There's a click of a lock and a trap door opens to the top of the den, the moon shining down illuminates the wall that curves up leading outside. Chan bumps his head against Seungmin before running up and out of the door, Woojin and Minho following behind. Felix follows too, stopping at the top for Seungmin who walks up it. Changbin stands at the top, holding the door open for them.   
  
He grins when Seungmin comes into view. _“Jeongin was right. You do make a good wolf.” _Changbin nods and Seungmin takes off, sprinting to catch up to Felix and the others who are running into the forest.  
  
Seungmin’s ridden on Felix and Minho’s back multiple times while they're on runs. But nothing can beat the feeling he’s got right now. Paws tearing up the dirt as he sprints down the path, weaving in and out of the trees racing the others.  
  
They stop at a clearing, forming a small misshapen circle. Chan curls his chest in and exhales, stretching up with his nose to the sky, letting out a loud echoing howl. The rest of the pack follow, Seungmin following last with a little hesitation.  
  
If he had to describe the feeling, he would say it's like standing on a clifftop, the wind blowing gently against your face as you scream and laugh, letting out all your emotions at once. An overwhelming feeling of euphoria.  
  
  
Seungmin doesn't remember much about the rest of the night. When he wakes up against in the den, all human skin and bones his body aches. There's a warm mess pressed against his side and his head is propped up on someone's chest. He shifts his head slightly to look down at Minho whos got an arm slung over his waist and his head buried against his arm. Felix is curled up against Minho's back. He can see Chan to the other side of himself, propping his head up under his own arm so the chest he’s laying on must be Woojin.  
  
_“How are you feeling.”_ Woojin breaks the silence and it startles Seungmin slightly. He shakes Minho with the movement but the other wolf doesn't wake.  
  
_“Sore..”__  
_  
Woojin chuckles and it sends soft vibrations through Seungmins body. “_Yeah that’ll fade dont worry… You wanna go upstairs, see your boyfriends?” _He can hear the smile in Woojins voice as he speaks and he nods.  
  
Woojin's arm comes over the top of Seungmin's head to peel Minho off his side. The younger wolf whines, eyes cracking open to see Woojin trying to move him and he lets go, rolling over to cuddle Felix instead. _“You’re free now.” __  
__  
__“Thanks.” _Seungmin’s legs are weak when he stands, knees buckling under him but he catches himself on the steps, pulling himself up and pushing on the door to the upstairs. Surprisingly it opens when he turns the handle. The bright lights of the open windows and cream walls make him squint.  
  
Was it always this bright? Or did he get too used to the dim lights in the den.  
  
Changbin is in the kitchen sipping on a bag of blood when Seungmin manages to drag himself there.  
  
_“Mornin’”_ The vampire grins, fangs peeking out from under his lip as he does so. _“Your lazy boyfriends are still asleep by the way.”__  
__  
__“Thanks.. You've got some..” _Seungmin taps his chin, where Changbin has a line of blood running down from his mouth. He hears Changbin mumble something like ;it goes with the aesthetic’ before he reaches the top of the stairs and the door to his and his boyfriends room.  
  
He turns the handle, pushing the wooden door over soft carpet as quietly as he can to not announce his presence. Luckily the extra carefulness works as neither Jeongin or Hyunjin are aware he’s there. They’re facing the door, Hyunjin asleep on his back with Jeongin ins his human form half on his chest half on the bed. The vampire has his arm around Jeongin's waist fingers splayed across his back.  
  
Seungmin startles them awake when he clambers onto the bed, making it dip with his weight. Jeongin slides of Hyunjin's chest, eyes shooting open with the movement.

  
_ “Seungmin-Hyung! _ ” He grins, smile too bright for Seungmin's sensitive eyes.  
  
_ “Shh, you’re loud.” _ He says with no malice in his tone. Hyunjin is awake now and manoeuvres Jeongin back onto his chest and moves his other arm so there's space for Seungmin to slide in beside him.  
  
_ “Changbin-Hyung says you were beautiful.” _ _  
_ _  
_ Seungmin hums, body not adjusted to being awake yet. He curls up, resting his head on Hyunjins shoulder, facing Jeongin who’s curled up on the other side. There's still some things he’s got to work through. The new strength, all his senses heightened and his loss of magic. But laying here, body tired with sleep. Warm and comfy curled up with his boyfriends in their room.  
  
If they can make it this far, he can make it through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone who knows me from Coffee and Freckles and / Milkshakes and Moles. I'm not dead. Ive just been really busy with life n stuff, getting university projects one after the other and doing life stuff too. If you're waiting for an update on Milkshakes on Moles im going to have to let you down. Unfortunately I don't think I'm going to be able to find the story I wrote so, unless someone wants to take over, I'm going to take it down! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this lil AU of my AU heh. If you have anything to ask leave a comment and Ill get back to you!  
I have a CC if you wanna ask me any questions un-related to my fics! https://curiouscat.me/hiro_draws
> 
> And heres my other social media links too if u wanna see my life go to bits ;)  
IG: https://www.instagram.com/hiro_draws/  
Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/hirodraws  
Twitter: https://twitter.com/HiroDraws


End file.
